Verdade Proibida
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: Promessas são para serem cumpridas. Mas quando contar a verdade pode salvar a sua vida e a dos seus amigos qual é o motivo para continuar a guardar segredo? .:YAOI LEMON:. 1x2 / 3x4 / 13x5 / 1x4
1. Prólogo

**Gundam Wing**

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, como tal todos os seus direitos pertencem aos seus criadores e produtores. Acham mesmo que se fosse meu, com tantos garotos bonitos não rolava nem um beijo???

**Aviso 1:** Esta fic é baseada numa série francesa, o problema é q eu não sei o nome ou o autor... Acho que o nome era algo como "O Segredo dos Menires"… Outra coisa é que eu não assisti á série toda e pretendo modificar muita coisa! Mas fica o aviso que algumas ideias não foram minhas, ok?

**Aviso 2:** A fic possui conteúdo **yaoi** e** lemon**, se não gosta já sabe né?

**Aviso 3:** A ilha descrita é fruto da minha imaginação, com uma grande ajuda de série. Não se pretende que seja enquadrada em termos geográficos.

* * *

Universo Alternativo

**Verdade Proibida**

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Seis crianças se reúnem numa noite tempestuosa..._

**O céu é constantemente cortado pelos relâmpagos e o barulho dos trovões e das ondas a bater nas rochas da praia é perturbador.**

_Uma outra os segue sem eles saberem..._

**Um pequeno vulto corre atrás dos outros, tentando passar despercebido.**

_Um acidente acontece no mar revolto e negro..._

**As crianças não se conseguem mover, presas aos gritos e ao barulho do barco a se chocar com as rochas.**

_Elas são as testemunhas..._

_E serão as culpadas também?_

_Juram nunca voltar a falar do assunto._

**- "Esqueçam isto! Nunca aconteceu, ninguém sabe! Se eu descubro que alguém abriu a boca... vai-se arrepender!"**

_Um adulto também sabe..._

_Mas será o único?_

_Amigos que passam a ser estranhos uns aos outros..._

_Os anos passam, mas a amizade não volta._

_Um romance, entre dois garotos, é assumido..._

**- "Como podes Heero? Tu és o único que sabe que eu o amo! E ainda dizes que continuas meu amigo!"**

_Uma longa amizade supostamente para toda a vida que se quebra definitivamente..._

**- "Não quero falar dele! Deles! Estão todos mortos para mim!"**

_Sete amigos que se perdem..._

_Um fica louco..._

**Um menino está sentado no chão, encostado á parede, o pequeno corpo a balançar sem controlo e os olhos violetas esbugalhados e fixos na janela. A noite está escura e chuvosa. **

**A criança repete sem parar algo que os pais não percebem: Hee-chan.**

_Outro perde a vida..._

**- "Quando foi encontrado já estava morto."**

_E o símbolo dele gravado na rocha sangra._

_Os outros são suspeitos de homicídio... _

**- "Isso é impossível! Tenho estado no Japão este tempo todo! E Quatre tem estado comigo, obviamente."**

_Mas será que apenas um deles é morto?_

**- "Encontraram outro corpo!"**

_A verdade ainda não foi dita..._

**- "Temos de saber o que aconteceu naquela noite! Há pessoas a morrer! O próximo pode ser você!"**

**Os olhos azuis continuam impassíveis.**

_Quem são eles?_

_O que aconteceu naquela noite?_

_Só eles sabem..._

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Há bastante tempo que eu queria fazer um prólogo assim... espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso. 

Uma coisa, o prólogo é totalmente da minha autoria, não foi baseado na série não! Eu nem vi os primeiros episódios...

Não faço ideia de quando virá o próximo capítulo, tanto desta como das outras fics que eu estou a escrever. O meu pc avariou e com ele os caps novos... só me restou um!

Vou ver se consigo recuperar os ficheiros...

Espero reviews!! Elas animam para continuar a escrever!

Kuss Kuss

**Kiara-chan**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Gundam Wing** não é meu! 

**Capitulo dedicado a Blanxe e Paulety**

Espero que gostem

* * *

Universo Alternativo

**Verdade Proibida**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

- "Diz outra vez o porquê de estarmos a vir para o fim do mundo e não para as nossas tão merecidas férias pela Europa?"

- "Porque todos os outros estavam ocupados ou já de férias! E não me obrigues a falar..."

Treize olhou para o homem sentado no banco ao seu lado, que estava pálido e de olhos fechados. Wufei Chang era seu parceiro há quase três anos, Treize agradecia desde então á força divinal que tinha posto o chinês como seu novo par após da sua antiga parceira ter abandonado a profissão. Para além de ter uma forte personalidade, ser energético e ter o maior senso de justiça que Treize já tinha visto, o chinês tinha conquistado o seu coração.

Demorou bastante para conseguir conquistar Wufei, mas tinha valido a pena. Um ano e dois meses de relacionamento e Treize ainda se sentia como um adolescente apaixonado. E mesmo que o orgulhoso chinês se recusa-se a admitir, Treize sabia que ele também estava perfeitamente satisfeito com o romance deles.

Levantou os olhos, apreciando a visão da ilha no meio da imensidão azul. Ainda estava admirado por ser tão isolada e só ter um barco que fizesse a travessia desde a Ilha de St. Clair até ao continente três vez por semana.

- "Estamos a chegar. Queres ajuda para levantar?"

Wufei não respondeu, mas estendeu a mão num pedido mudo. Sorrindo ligeiramente, o homem mais alto, de penetrantes olhos azuis, segurou o braço de Wufei e passou o outro pela cintura estreita do chinês, o ajudando a manter-se equilibrado.

Foram dos primeiros a desembarcar, devido á pressa do chinês por pisar em terra depois de uma hora de viagem. Detestava andar de barco ou avião porque ficava sempre enjoado e o único remédio que resultava com ele provocada sonolência. Suspirou de alívio ao ver-se fora da embarcação. Sabendo que Treize devia estar com um sorriso idiota no rosto, esforçou-se por andar normalmente. Infelizmente ainda sentia náuseas e teve que continuar apoiado a Treize.

Já no cais, um jovem que aparentava 20 anos, aproximou-se deles com segurança. Era alto, embora Treize fosse mais, com cabelo castanho canela, formando uma franja que tapava o olho esquerdo. As íris possuíam um bonito tom de verde floresta.

- "Wufei Chang e Treize Khushrenada? Pediram-me que vos viesse buscar." Sem ficar á espera que as identificações fossem confirmadas e sem mais explicações, o jovem virou costas e dirigiu-se para um carro preto, estacionado ali perto.

- "E você é?" Treize e Wufei aceleraram o passo para o acompanhar.

- "Trowa Barton."

Imediatamente, tentaram se lembrar se esse nome constava no ficheiro que lhes fora entregue quando aceitaram o caso, mas não reconheceram o nome. Trowa entrou no carro, impossibilitando Treize de dirigir-lhe mais alguma pergunta. Sentou-se no lugar do pendura, enquanto Wufei foi para os bancos traseiros.

- "Conhecia Solo Maxwell?" Treize começou logo com as perguntas de rotina.

- "Sim..."

- "Certo... alguém podia favorecer com a morte de Maxwell?" A única resposta que Wufei recebeu foi um aceno de cabeça negativo.

- "Não tinha entrado em nenhuma briga recentemente?"

- "Era uma pessoa pacífica..."

- "No relatório que nos foi entregue, mencionava-se que os Peacecraft e os Winner já tinham feito ameaças de morte entre si e que algumas divergências tiveram de ser resolvidas pelas autoridades locais... alguma possibilidade de Solo ter se metido no meio?"

- "Não." Trowa continuava com os olhos na estrada de terra e parecia algo ansioso para se livrar deles. Mas com a falta de contacto visual e de expressão no rapaz era difícil de dizer.

Wufei começou a se irritar com as respostas curtas e vagas. A prova disso era a sobrancelha direita arqueada. Treize ao olhar para trás e ver a expressão do rosto do parceiro, decidiu perguntar algo a que Trowa tivesse que responder com frases compostas e conjunções verbais.

- "E qual é o motivo da desavença entre os Winner e os Peacecreft?"

- "Dinheiro." Ao pensar que a resposta se resumia a isso, o próprio Treize começou a desconfiar do rapaz. Mas Trowa continuou, passado alguns segundos de hesitação.

"Os Winner sempre foram ricos, devido a controlarem o comércio externo. Os Peacecraft enriqueceram de repente com um investimento na capital e começaram a fazer choque com os Winner. Ainda tentaram juntar-se aos Yuy por casamento dos filhos, para juntarem os bens das duas famílias, mas não resultou."

- "E porque não? A família Yuy não é rica o suficiente?"

- "O problema não foi esse... O filho dos Yuy recusou-se a casal com Relena Peacecraft... não houve casamento."

- "Relena Peacecraft... lembro-me desse nome... ela tem negócios no continente, não é?"

- "Há dois anos atrás Relena decidiu sair daqui e tentar estabelecer negócios na França, abriu uma linha de cosméticos ou algo assim... conseguiu bastante sucesso. Mas voltou ainda este ano para cá."

- "Espere um pouco..." Wufei interrompeu, havia algo que não tinha sido esclarecido. "Porquê é que o filho dos Yuy não casou com Relena? Como é que ele se chama mesmo?"

Trowa fez uma expressão de desagrado, como se o tema não fosse o seu favorito.

- "Heero Yuy. Aparentemente apaixonou-se por outra pessoa..." Wufei ia perguntar mas qualquer coisa, mas foi a vez dele ser interrompido pelo moreno de olhos verdes quando este anunciou que tinham chegado ao destino.

Trowa parou o carro num terreno abandonado com um grupo de menires um pouco mais á frente, perto do que parecia ser uma ravina, destrancou as portas e saiu para fora do veiculo.

- "Impressão minha ou ele não está muito á vontade?" Wufei sussurrou para o parceiro antes de ambos seguirem o moreno. Viram-no aproximar-se de uma figura que estava a analisar um dos menires.

Chegando mais perto puderam constatar que se tratava de uma mulher na casa dos trinta anos, com cabelos castanhos claros enrolados em dois cachos que lhe caiam pelos ombros e olhos azuis claros. Vestia farta da polícia e carregava uma máquina fotográfica.

Sorriu para eles, analisando cada um brevemente.

- "Sou Sally Po! Agradeço a vossa colaboração, acho que não ia conseguir resolver isto sozinha... pelo que me disseram atrapalhei as vossas férias, não foi?" Deu um sorriso sem graça, parecendo mesmo arrependida.

- "Em troca ofereceram-nos mais cinco dias... então acho que está desculpada! Sou Treize Khush..."

- "Khushrenada! Sim, eu sei... e esse deve ser Wufei Chang!" A mulher olhou Wufei com entusiasmo, nem notando que os dois a olhavam espantados por ouvirem o sobrenome de Treize ser dito correctamente e sem gaguejar pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. "Ainda bem então! Seria realmente difícil tratar de tudo sozinha, além de que, não tenho a vossa experiência. Alguma dúvida sobre o relatório que vos enviei?"

Treize olhou para o local onde Trowa estava momentos atrás, não querendo discutir o caso com ele por perto, mas o sítio estava deserto. Localizou-o a entrar no carro pronto para ir embora.

- "Ahhh... Senhorita Po..."

- "Por favor! Tratem-me por Sally!"

- "Certo... Sally já tem uma lista de suspeito? Eu gostaria de vê-la..." Falou Treize, acompanhando com as íris azuis as manobras de Trowa para virar o carro.

Sally soltou uma sonora gargalhada, chamando a atenção dos dois homens para ela.

- "Imagino que queiram colocar Trowa Barton como suspeito... Não se deixem levar pelas poucas palavras dele. Ele é assim desde criança pelo que me contaram..." Vendo que eles continuavam desconfiados, deu um pequeno sorriso "Ele tem álibi para a hora do crime... Estava no posto médico, como auxiliar, muita gente pode confirmar"

Vendo-se derrotado nesse ponto, Treize optou por não insistir. Não tinha simpatizado com o morenos de olhos verdes, mas de facto não tinha nada para acusá-lo.

- "Então foi este o local do crime? Já encontrou alguma..."

- "Na verdade, não há indícios de que a vitima tenha sido morta aqui... mas hoje de manhã um pescador encontrou algo um pouco... _estranho_. Acho que a palavra que define melhor a situação é mesmo essa. Olhem aqui..."

Sally voltou-se para o menir que tinha estado a observar antes de eles chegarem. Tinha, sensivelmente, dois metros e meio de altura e era feito de rocha escura. Ao nível dos olhos tinha gravado um desenho que lembrava as ondas do mar dos desenhos infantis.

- "Estes menires são bem antigos e são contadas muitas lendas sobre eles, a maior parte inventadas... Todos eles têm um desenho diferente, mas aquele ali..." Apontou o menir á esquerda, dirigindo-se para lá. "Hoje estava assim..."

O menir do lado, era semelhante em altura e cor, mas, como Sally tinha dito, o desenho era diferente. Desta vez lembrava vagamente a letra M em maiúscula. Contudo, havia outra notória diferença. Por toda a gravação do símbolo escorria sangue, fazendo parecer que a própria rocha estava a sangrar.

- "Não conheço nenhum padrão que corresponda a isto." Sally expôs a sua dúvida, procurando notar sinais nos dois investigadores de que tinham achado aquilo tão estranho quando ela.

- "Alguém deve-se ter divertido a fazer isso, realmente parece sangue, mas já fizeram análises?" Wufei era sempre muito asséptico nos casos em que se envolvia. Para ele tudo tinha uma explicação científica. Treize não era diferente.

- "Mal fui informada, recolhi logo uma amostra e mandei para Catherine Bloom, que trabalha como analista no posto médico. Mandei também, outra amostra para o vosso laboratório, mas os resultados de lá ainda demorarão a chegar. Catherine confirmou que era sangue... E que correspondia a Solo Maxwell..."

**.OoO.**

No mesmo barco em que Treize e Wufei tinham viajado, encontravam-se mais dois jovens que não eram passageiros comuns daquela travessia, normalmente usada pelas mulheres que iam vender os seus produtos caseiros nos mercados ou fazer compras de bens que não podiam encontrar na ilha.

Um deles era dono de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos de um bonito azul aqua-marinho , altura mediana, com uma proporcionalidade certa em termos de estatura física e pele clara, como se quase não fosse exposta ao sol. A aparência geral era quase angelical, ainda mais favorecida pelas cores claras das roupas. Vestia um apertado jeans azul claro, camisa branca e sobretudo cinza.

O outro era quase o oposto e era alvo de vários olhares, principalmente de mulheres mais idosas que o fitavam com reprovação. Inteiramente vestido de preto, com jeans e somente em camisa, cujos primeiro e últimos botões estavam desapertados, mostrando os músculos invejáveis do firme abdómen, tinha um piercing de metal na extremidade superior da orelha esquerda e uma tatuagem no pulso direito com um código de barras. O cabelo era castanho chocolate, rebelde e curto, com franja desorganizada que lhe caía um pouco nos olhos de um raro tom de azul. Azul-cobalto. A forma ligeiramente amendoada dos mesmos e o tom dourado da pele denunciavam a descendência oriental do jovem.

Estranhamente parecia que de certa forma se completavam, como se conhecessem todos os seus segredos e se conseguissem entender apenas por gestos e olhares.

São os últimos a desembarcar, continuando a ser alvo dos olhares de todos. O loiro olha á sua volta e sente um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo. Pensara que nunca mais voltaria... Sente os braços protectores do outro jovem rodearem-no e passarem-lhe confiança.

Para total choque dos demais, o moreno de olhos azul cobalto vira o outro para si e captura os seus lábios num beijo demorado e sedutor. O loiro deixasse ser submisso pelo domínio natural do moreno, mas responde com igual intensidade.

Quando se separam, um breve sorriso trocista ganha espaço nos lábios avermelhados do mais alto, enquanto o outro tenta ignorar a atenção que está a receber. Olhos azul cobalto encaram os rostos chocados, as íris parecendo blocos de gelo, mas desafiando a alguém criticar ou apontar.

Duas senhoras mais idosas, recordam aquele mesmo olhar, mas num rosto mais infantil. As peças ligam-se, fazendo-as arregalar tanto os olhos que ficam com um certa semelhança aos peixes mortos.

Os dois jovens começam a se afastar tranquilamente da pequena multidão que se forma em volta das duas senhoras ouvindo os gritos histéricos de que Heero Yuy e Quatre Winner voltaram para a ilha.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Última actualização que eu consegui fazer antes dos exames. Agora só depois de Junho... 

Fiquei um pouco desiludida por só ter recebido duas reviews no cap anterior, principalmente ao ver que o número de hits foi elevado... gosto de receber as vossas opiniões, por isso espero que tenha mais comentários nesse cap.

Duvidando sobre os casais? XP

* * *

**Curiosidades: ****Menir**

**Breve História:**

Para erigir seus monumentos, os homens da época pré-histórica provavelmente começaram por levantar uma coluna, em honra de um deus ou de um acontecimento importante, embora a maioria dos historiadores relacionem o seu aparecimento com:

Culto da fecundidade (menir isolado)

Marcos territoriais (menir isolado)

Orientadores de locais (menires isolados e em linha)

Santuários religiosos (menires em circulo)

Esses monumentos pré-históricos eram pedras, cravadas verticalmente no solo, às vezes bastante grandes (megalito denominado menir). Pelo peso dessas pedras, algumas de mais de três toneladas, acredita-se que não poderiam ter sido transportadas sem o conhecimento da alavanca.

Fonte:_ Wikipédia _

**Kiara-chan**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Anime: **Gundam Wing

**Título: **Verdade Proibida

**Autora:** Kyra Salkys

**Género:** UA /Angst/ Romance / **Yaoi **/ **Lemon**

**Casais:** 1x2 / 1+4 / 3x4 / 13x5

**Avisos: **Fic baseada numa mini-série francesa. Locais fruto da imaginação da autora; não possui localização geográfica verdadeira. **Não** considero que seja Death-Fic já que nenhum personagem _principal_ morre. Ok?

* * *

Universo Alternativo

**Verdade Proibida **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Heero estava parado em frente da sua antiga casa, com a mão de Quatre firmemente entrelaçada com a sua, criando coragem para tocar á campainha.

O loirinho permanecia quieto ao seu lado, num apoio silencioso mas que era importante para Heero. Tinha aprendido a lidar com a súbita falta de palavras de Quatre, agora sabia o que o outro pensava só de olhar para as íris esverdeadas. E não havia um só dia dos ultimos anos em que o moreno não agradecia aos céus por ter Quatre ao seu lado.

Mas tinha chegado a altura de encarar antigos demónios.

O primeiro passo foi o que custou mais, porque depois dele, Heero viu-se repentinamente em frente á familiar porta de madeira escura.

Fechou o punho e bateu três vezes, tal como fazia na infância e ainda era pequeno demais para chegar á campainha.

Poucos segundos se passaram e a porta foi aberta por uma senhora com os olhos precisamente iguais aos de Heero. Na cor, no formato amendoado e na ausência de sentimentos. Um vislumbre de reconhecimento passou pelos olhos adornados de rugas, mas tão rápido com veio, desapareceu.

- "Mãe."

- "Heero… Quatre" – A mulher fez um gesto de comprimento para o loiro ao lado do seu filho, os seus olhos detiveram-se por algum tempo nas mãos entrelaçadas e depois voltou a fixá-los no moreno. – "Porque voltaram?"

- "Por Solo…" – A resposta foi curta, mas a mulher percebeu todas as implicações envolvidas.

- "Já estava á vossa espera." - Afastou-se da porta o suficiente para que os dois entrassem, sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra. Não era necessário.

Heero foi assaltado, ao passar a ombreira da porta, por sensações e recordações que ele não queria lembrar. O aperto firme de Quatre na sua mão, prendeu-o á realidade e afastou as memórias da sua cabeça.

Não era altura para fraquejar, estava na altura de deixar de fugir e enfrentar os seus medos de frente. E para isso, Heero precisava da máscara que tinha criado nesses quatro anos.

**.OoO.**

Trowa conseguira convencer a si próprio que não se importava. Que a morte de Solo não o afectava. Afinal, desde aquele dia os dois não tinham trocado mais que duas palavras. A chama da antiga amizade tinha-se apagado.

Mas quando Trowa ouvira que Solo fora assassinado, o seu coração falhou uma batida. E ele percebeu… Que talvez fosse o próximo.

E fez a última coisa que esperava: agradeceu a Heero Yuy por ter levado Quatre fora daquela ilha.

Por isso, quando foi ao mercado comprar frutas e legumes e ouviu os murmúrios exaltados entre vendedoras e clientes, sobre Heero e Quatre terem desembarcado naquele dia, a maçã vermelha que ele segurava escapou dos seus dedos e encontrou o seu fim do chão.

_Quatre estava de volta…_

A mensagem demorou a ser processada pelo seu cérebro. Imagens do pequeno garoto de cabelos loiros preenchia todo o espaço e não deixava os seus neurónios trabalharem com eficiência.

_Quatre_… o pequeno anjo que ele tinha amado desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto.

_Quatre_… e o seu sorriso caloroso como os raios de sol de uma manhã de Primavera.

_Quatre_… aquele que sempre povoava os seus sonhos e os seus pesadelos.

_Quatre_… que tinha partido sem nem se despedir, sem olhar para trás. Com Heero.

**Quatre e Heero.**

Quatre estava de volta, mas tinha voltado com Heero. Não para os braços dele, Trowa, o idiota que ainda esperava pelo loiro durante todo esse tempo, mesmo tendo sido deixado para trás!

E a dor voltou. O sentimento de ser traído pelos amigos voltou com toda a força. A revolta, a angustia, a dor… tudo atingiu Trowa com a força de quatro anos calados, passados na solidão. Quatro anos em que não se tinha permitido pensar em Quatre, mas onde foi traído pelos seus sonhos.

Em que tinha tentado apagar as memórias do primeiro beijo deles, escondido e com sabor de morangos, mas molhado demais, embaraçoso demais, inocente demais… Bom demais!

Anos frios, dolorosos e solitários, nos quais Trowa revivia a sua infância passada ao lado do menino loiro e busacava por algum sinal que o ajudasse a perceber o porquê de Quatre ter partido com Heero sem nem se despedir dele; sem dizer o motivo da separação.

E Quatre? Teria ele chorado? Sonhado noite após noite com todos os momentos que tinham passado juntos?

Óbvio que não!

Ele estava com Heero! _Tinha partido com Heero, como um casal de adolescentes apaixonados!_

E porquê é que eles voltavam no exacto momento em que Trowa, pela primeira vez, sentiu o coração mais leve por Quatre não estar ali? Castigo Divino?

Trowa saiu o mais rápido possivel do mercado, só desejando chegar á segurança do seu refúgio. Nem notando que deixou o saco com as frutas na bancada, apesar de ter pagado por elas.

**.OoO.**

- " Não correu assim tão mal." Heero murmurou mais para si que Quatre.

O loiro estava mesmo ao seu lado, mas o olhar era ausente, fixo num ponto qualquer para os lados da casa de Trowa.

- "Devias aproveitar para tratar dos teus assuntos Quatre… Eu também vou fazer uma coisa que deixei pendente." Mal deu dois passos, sentiu o seu pulso envolvido pelos dedos pequenos e frios de Quatre.

Os olhos de aqua-marinha estavam repletos de medo. Heero sabia melhor do que ninguém do quanto Quatre receava o seu encontro com o moreno de olhos verdes. Mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava por ele.

- " Vai lá Quatre… É o Barton, ele jamais fará algo que te magoe. Temos a hipótese de tentar remediar o nosso estrago… Vamos aproveitar enquanto podemos." Tentou passar confiança para o loirinho.

Lentamente, Quatre deixou a sua mão escorregar e pender ao lado do seu corpo. Durante os anos que ficou afastado de Trowa sofreu por antecipação desse momento. Temia ver os olhos verdes, sempre tão calorosos e gentis, brilharem com acusações e de revolta.

Não queria o ódio de Trowa, apesar de o merecer.

Mas o moreno pediria explicações. Ia querer saber as razões para Quatre o abandonar e fugir com o seu melhor amigo. E o loirinho sabia que por mais doloroso que fosse para Trowa pensar que não o amava e sim a Heero, a verdade teria sido pior.

- " Loirinho…" Quatre levantou a cabeça e teve os seus lábios selados pelos de Heero, num toque suave e doce, mas que transmitiu mais do que se pode imaginar.

O beijo só durou alguns segundos e logo Heero passou a mão pelos cabelos claros.

- "Vamos!" Colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de Quatre e foram juntos até ao cruzamento que separava a casa de Trowa e a de Duo.

**.OoO.**

Wufei Chang mudou a posição da cadeira pela quinta vez, suspirando enquanto se lembrava da confortável poltrona de couro do seu escritório. Mas a sala que lhe tinha sido cedida, pouco parecia com o espaçoso e organizado escritório que ele possuia na capital.

Treize estava mesmo á sua frente, imerso na leitura do relatório médico. O parceiro estava calado desde o momento em que os tinha Sally apresentado ao seu novo local de trabalho. Sabia que a mente do amante estava ocupada com pensamentos sobre o sangue escontrado no menir; também era nisso que pensava.

A morte de Solo fora causada por degolação; isso era óbvio. E tinham a confirmação no relatório. O corte fundo e limpo na sua garganta chocara tanto os seus pais que Mary Maxwell desmaiou. Para mais, Solo estava desfigurado e inchado pela água salgada e possuía várias feridas, causadas por aves necrófagas. Não era algo que uma mãe esperasse ver.

Impressões digitais não foram encontradas assim como qualquer DNA desconhecido. O corpo fora atirado ao mar e descoberto quando a maré o arrastou até uma praia de pescadores. Não existia ninguém naquela ilha com um cadastro mais grave que furto. E não estavam qualquer tipo de visitante ou turista em St. Clair na altura do crime.

A única coisa que os poderia ajudar, ainda estava a criar mais dúvidas: o sangue no menir. Poderia provar que aquele fora o local do assassinato, mas a falta de qualquer outra prova física de que Solo lá estivera travava a hipótese.

Para Wufei aquele sangue provava duas coisas: ou o assassino estava a brincar com eles ou alguém tinha um sentido de humor estremamente macabro.

Porque era muito improvável que Solo cortasse a própria garganta, deixasse o seu sangue naquele sítio para depois se atirar da ravina.

**.OoO.**

Mais doloroso que entrar na sua antiga casa estava a ser bater na porta do seu antigo namorado. E agora não tinha Quatre para lhe segurar na mão.

Era algo que tinha de enfrentar sozinho.

Foi quase como se estivesse fora do seu corpo, porque não se lembrava de comandar a sua mão quando carregou na campainha. A próxima coisa que se lembrava de sentir era a face esquerda arder.

Á sua frente estava Mary Maxwell, mais envelhecida do que esperava, com os olhos inchados e a mão com que lhe batera ainda levantada.

- "Heero Yuy! Como te atreves a aparecer á minha porta?" A voz estava rouca e com tanta raiva que Heero mal reconheceu a senhora meiga e sempre calma que lhe servia lanches com um sorriso.

- "Eu preciso falar com Duo… E ele precisa de mim."

**.OoO. **

Trowa saiu do seu quarto de muita má vontade. Mas havia um idiota qualquer que tinha esquecido o dedo na campainha e ele queria descansar e não pensar em nada.

A sua mente, traiçoeira, forçou-o a lembrar que um menino loiro que tinha o mesmo hábito. E ele quase se socou quando a imagem de Quatre um pouco mais velho apareceu por detrás da sua porta.

Os mesmo cabelos loiros platinados, embora cortados de forma mais moderna. Os seus tão amados olhos da cor do mar. O sorriso tímido. A pele clara e as bochechas um pouco rosadas.

Só a forma de olhar era diferente. O _seu_ Quatre sempre olhava para si com amor e confiança, quer nas suas fantasias, quer nas memórias da sua infância e parte da adolescência; mas agora as aqua-marinhas fitavam-no com receio. Com _medo_?

"- Q- Quatre?" Trowa precisava ouvir a voz, confirmar que era o seu anjo ali á sua frente e não mais uma alucinação.

"- Trowa! Oh, Trowa!" O loirinho atirou-se para cima de Barton, levando os dois ao chão.

Mas nenhum se importou com isso. Não quando os braços de Trowa se moveram para circundar a cintura do loiro e puxá-lo para mais perto.

Quatre descansou a cabeça no peito de Trowa, ouvindo o ritmo acelerado do coração do moreno. Fechou os olhos e desejou ficar assim para sempre.

Contudo, Trowa tinha outras ideias. Passada a felicidade, voltou a tão conhecida dor, sua companheira durante quatro anos. E o causador estava praticamente sentado em cima de si.

Devia ser masoquista – só podia – mas uma voz ecoava na sua cabeça dizendo que Quatre tinha voltado para ele! Mas havia outra voz, que gritava mais alto, o quanto ele tinha sofrido com o abandono do loirinho.

"- Nós precisamos falar…" Trowa soltou o seu aperto em volta de Quatre e o loiro endireitou a cabeça.

Ele queria Quatre. Muito! Mas primeiro precisava saber qual era a relação dele com Heero. Queria o seu anjo. Mas ou teria tudo dele ou não teria nada.

Trowa Barton não aceitava dividir!

* * *

**Continua…**

**N/A: **Estou tentado aproveitar a inspiração e actualizar várias fics que estavam paradas há tempo demais.

Acho que nunca escrevi tanta vez "campainha". Ainda vai virar personagem…

Agradecimentos a **Niu**, Blanxe e **Litha-chan** (a dobrar) pelas reviews. Obrigada!

**Kiara-chan**


End file.
